Inner Self
by JPTorres26
Summary: After a year alone in his cell, Kristoph Gavin finally gets in touch with his inner self and talks to Klavier about it. SPOILERS FOR 4-4


**Phoenix Wright FanFiction**

**The Inner Self**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Suspense/Drama**

Solitary Cell #13, the only solitary cell in the precinct that has been fabulously decorated. Book shelf on the wall, filled with books of both law and literature. Beside this table is a wooden desk along with a swivel chair, a swivel chair where the prisoner of that cell, Kristoph Gavin is always seated, facing the small window, looking out into the light, thinking deep all the time.

Every prison guard that passes by his cell always wonders about one thing, "Why does Kristoph Gavin always sit in his swivel chair, facing the window and looking lost in thought?"

That question was answered by Kristoph himself, in one of the talks he had with his brother, Prosecutor Klavier Gavin.

It was one Thursday, morning, Klavier was to visit Kristoph when one prison guard told him about his brother looking lost in thought. He knew this was unusual, as Kristoph usually reads books or plays his violin instead. So he decides to find out the answer himself.

As Kristoph was released into the Detention Center lobby, one look of Klavier tells him he is curious about something.

"Klavier, what is it you want to know from me?" he asked

"Bruder, I've heard from one of the guards of your cell that you always seem lost in thought, is that true?" said Klavier, obviously concerned about his brother

"Ah, it seems that the guards are right" said Kristoph, agreeing to what the guards have said

"What happened to you, Kristoph?" asked Klavier, even more concerned

"It seems that my inner self has returned to me once more" he said in a confident tone

"Your......inner self?" Klavier asked in a now curious tone, he was interested to hear more about his older brother

"It all started eight years ago, the days of your first trial, and Phoenix Wright's last"

Eight years ago, during the pretrial investigation of Zak Gramarye's trial, Kristoph was in his office, thinking of something deep.

_Should I really push through with that? What would happen if I was found out using faulty evidence?_

Kristoph was deep in thought about the consequences of his plan to use a forged diary page in the trial, he had just heard of a painter who sidelines as a forger, so he had his plans. However, he still has some heavy doubts about his choice.

_I really am nervous about what I'm about to do! What should I do? Should I do it, or not? I am now confused, totally!_

By now, Kristoph was sure that he would abandon his plans to forge evidence. But his inner demons are now saying otherwise

"_What reason would be there to abandon your plans, Kristoph? Go ahead with it, you've got nothing to lose, right? And if ever that forger would talk, you can simply poison him, just look straight at that medicine cabinet, Kristoph, look at that beautiful bottle of atroquinine!"_

His inner demons echoed throughout his mind, and so his plan had been set. He would push through with the forgery, and if the forger would turn on him, he has the bottle of atroquinine to shut them up.

The next day, down at Drew Studio, Kristoph Gavin finally meets Drew Misham, the said forger.

"Hello, Mr. Misham, I'm here to request your services"

"And you are?"

"Kristoph Gavin, defense attorney. I've heard about you, Mr. Misham, people say you do forgeries?"

"Actually, no, I'm not the one who does the forgery, I'm just a simple painter"

"Then? Who does?"

A girl then suddenly comes out of a room, a little girl with long, blue hair and wearing an artist's apron

"Father, who is the visitor?" the girl asks in a soft, nervous tone

"Ah, Mr. Gavin, this is my daughter, Vera, she's the one who does the forgeries"

"I see, it's nice to meet you, Vera" Kristoph then smiled at Vera

Vera just stayed silent and looked back at her father

"We can start the work now, if you'd like, Mr. Gavin"

"I'd be glad to, here's the diary" Kristoph then hands over the torn diary "I only want a forgery of the torn page, here's the letter I wanted to be written on it" Kristoph then hands over the message "And we're all set"

"All right, Vera, can you work on this now?" asked Drew, only getting a nod as a response

"I'll just come back tomorrow to check on things" said Kristoph before standing up "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Misham, Vera" Kristoph then left the studio

The next day, Kristoph comes back to the studio to find Vera already working on his requested forgery, there, he notices something strange. Vera was unusually biting her nails often

"You seem to be troubled, young Vera, is there a problem" asked Kristoph, Vera just keeps biting her nails

"I'm nervous" she mutters

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry" Kristoph then leaves Vera and proceeds to talk to Drew, who was currently painting some portraits

"Mr. Gavin? What is it?"

"I was hoping if you could tell me more about Vera"

"What is it you want to know about her?"

"She seems, too quiet"

"That's because of an incident when she was young"

"An incident?"

"Yes, my little Vera was involved in an incident when she was very little, someone tried to kidnap her. That traumatized her badly, she didn't even want to step out of the house anymore"

"I see, that's too bad."

Kristoph had an idea to gain Vera's trust and plan his insurance at the same time. That night, Kristoph has bought a bottle of his favorite Ariadoney nail polish and mixed atroquinine in it. He plans to convince Vera that the nail polish would be a good luck charm.

The next day, Kristoph arrived at the Studio and finds Vera biting her nails again while working in his forgery, she was nearly finished with it. He then puts the nail polish in her table, she was immediately curious about the peculiar hand shaped bottle.

"What is this?" she asks, still in a soft tone

"It's nail polish, or you could say a lucky charm"

"A lucky charm?"

"Yes, this would keep you out of any trouble"

"Really!? Thanks you so much, Mr. Gavin!"

The next day, Kristoph's requested forgery was mailed to him along with a letter, a letter requesting the payment.

Kristoph had another trap set in mind, he had heard from Drew that one of Vera's favorite magicians was his client, the Troupe Gramarye. With that, he sent a letter of the payment along with a commemorative stamp of the Gramaryes. With the stamp also has a letter, a letter that states that Drew would send a letter of receipt and would use that stamp. Unknown to them, Kristoph had applied a little amount of atroquinine on the stamp, so there would be two traps that would go off, one was Vera's nail polish and the commemorative stamp. This time, Kristoph was sure that his plan would be foolproof.

While his traps may be foolproof, his defense wasn't, as Zak Gramarye called him down to his cell to play a game of poker, which he lost, miserably. After the match, Zak called Kristoph off as his attorney and had Phoenix Wright, the most famous defense attorney at that time, as a replacement. This totally infuriated Kristoph.

So to make sure that Wright's trial would go blow, he used his requested forgery to take him down. He talks to Klavier, who was the prosecutor for that case and informs him about Drew and the forged evidence, claiming it was Wright who requested the forgery.

His plan to sabotage the trial was a success, Wright presented the false evidence, Klavier calls Drew to confirm it's fake, and Wright's credibility is severely damaged. However, Kristoph did not expect a single drawback, Zak Gramarye's disappearance from the courtroom. That left the trial with no verdict.

Kristoph knew that with Zak on the loose, there would be the possibility that the Mishams would talk about his involvement in the forgery. But he need not worry, as his trap was going to go off without a hitch, the only people he would put tabs on would be Phoenix Wright and Spark Brushel, the reporter who knew of his presence inside Drew Studio, he was sure Brushel would notice in time, but he decides to watch the person who would notice the fastest, Phoenix Wright

In the board meeting to decide Phoenix Wright's fate as a defense attorney, he decides to stand up for him, even if he was the only one. This made him have close ties with Wright. What he did not expect was for Wright to doubt him, even if they are already friends.

It took him seven more years to find out where Zak was, but in those seven years, he was totally unsure of himself, he was living in fear. Fear of his secret being exposed, and even fear of himself

_What have I done? I shouldn't have went through with that forgery! Maybe if I didn't I couldn't even have gotten into this mess!_

The day arrived, and when the opportunity came, the only person who knew his close involvement, Zak Gramarye, was killed by Kristoph. Wright was accused of murder and he decides to defend him to keep his close ties strong. However, it was Wright who turned the tables on him.

Wright was known to get his clients or himself off the hook and get the true killer, this time it worked again. Wright was able to get himself off the hook and indict Kristoph as the real killer, with the help of his own apprentice, Apollo Justice.

Kristoph was convicted, and ever since that day, his inner demons have been talking to him. And when he was called upon as a special witness in the murder of Drew Misham, his true plan was unveiled, and he was once again guilty of murder.

Now this time, with no more secrets left to be unveiled, his conscience was the one taking control over him.

"I see, well, I'm glad to see you're back to your old self now, bruder" said Klavier

"You know, Klavier, I just realized that I am thinking of ways to repent for my crime. But now that I'm on death row, I guess death would be my penance"

"Kristoph, don't say things like that, you're still here, breathing, in front of me"

"Don't worry, I was just kidding, but seriously, I really believe that it really is the right time for me to repent"

"I agree with you on that, Kristoph"

"Well, I better get going, your visiting hours may have exceeded already"

"All right, I'll see you again then, bruder"

"Til' next time, bruderlein"

And with that, Kristoph returns to his cell, and starts drifting into silence to think once more about what he can do to free himself of his burdens.


End file.
